


A 真相是真

by LuElf



Category: yugbam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuElf/pseuds/LuElf
Summary: 这是一个甜甜甜的选项，B真相是假还没有写完，但由于开车开太久害怕自己疲劳驾驶，所以还是先把这个放出来好了，第一次开车请大家多多包涵





	A 真相是真

“Bam，睡得好吗。”大清早，金有谦哑着嗓子问道。  
BamBam还在睡梦中，不满地轻打了他一下。  
“老婆，老婆，醒醒。”金有谦像只大型犬一般凑到BamBam脖颈旁轻嗅，满意地说，“老婆，我好像把你的信息素给操出来了，你是不是得再补一针抑制剂啊。”  
“打个屁。”BamBam嘟囔一声，“腺体都摘了还打什么抑制剂。”  
“摘腺体？”金有谦愣了愣，大清早混乱的大脑有些承受不住这么爆炸性的消息。  
BamBam揉了揉眼睛，又打了个哈欠，才说道：“对啊，太麻烦了，在军队里忙起来谁顾得上发情期啊。”  
金有谦在BamBam的后颈找了半天，才找到一个小小的疤痕。他轻轻摸了一下，眼神一黯。  
BamBam似有所感觉地抬眼一看，就发现这人眼眶红红的，正瘪着嘴看着他。  
“怎么了这是。”BamBam抬起手捧着金有谦的脸，摩挲两下，问道。  
“那么大的手术，怎么都不告诉我？”金有谦问。  
BamBam挑挑眉，笑了一声，说：“告诉你你会让我去做吗。”  
金有谦抬手揉乱了BamBam的黑发，说：“当然。”  
“是吗，你这个家伙，那么喜欢玩强制play，不就是看中我Omega的身份吗，嗯？”  
金有谦眼神躲闪，狡辩道：“这是情趣。”  
“情趣？”BamBam重复了一遍，翻身骑在了金有谦身上，凑近了低声说道，“金学员，我警告你，我现在是你的长官。”  
金有谦看着强势的BamBam，腹下却愈发火热。  
BamBam故意地磨蹭了几下，引得金有谦不自觉低喘一声。  
金有谦掐住了BamBam的腰，正想做点什么，就见BamBam打掉了他的手，直起身来漠然说道：“你还有五分钟。”  
说完，转身就走。  
金有谦看着他的背影，恨得牙痒痒，心里就跟猫抓一般闹腾，却只能无可奈何地起身洗漱。  
不错，他们的故事中没有强制，而要说他们的相遇，那要追溯到一年前的生日宴会。  
那是金有谦的成年礼，帝国皇帝几乎邀请了所有有头有脸的家族来参加这场宴会，其中便包括BamBam这位年轻英俊的少校。  
少校不过二十三的年纪，却有如此大的成就，让皇帝陛下也赞赏有加，不免想让自己儿子也跟人家好好学学。谁知这个败家的儿子在见到少校的第一眼想的不是要向人家学习，而是一脑子和人家的黄色废料。  
金有谦对BamBam可以说是一见钟情，那个时候的BamBam虽然没摘腺体，但也打了抑制剂，所以理应是一点信息素的味道都没有的。但金有谦那异于常人的鼻子却莫名嗅到了一股让他迷恋的味道。  
当然，事实证明，那不是BamBam的信息素，而是由于金有谦的大脑过于兴奋，错误传导了神经递质，让他产生了美妙的幻觉。（*以上为我胡编乱造，无任何科学依据）  
阴差阳错之间，金有谦在皇帝陛下离开后，悄悄拉着BamBam到了墙角，涨红着脸，说：“你，是Omega吗？”  
BamBam震惊，使劲闻了闻自己身周的空气，没有味道啊。  
强装镇定，BamBam昂着头，说：“二皇子殿下怎么会这么想，我不过是一个普通的Beta。”  
金有谦摇摇头：“你骗人。”  
BamBam皱紧了眉，怎么也想不到自己是出了什么差错，低垂着眼思考要如何辩解。  
金有谦本来就不太清醒的脑子瞬间被一句话占据了  
男孩子闭眼就是让你吻他。  
他吻了上去。  
BamBam好看的眼睛因为震惊而睁大，下意识地推开了金有谦。  
“你，你做什么。”BamBam捂着嘴，压低嗓子吼道。  
金有谦还抿了抿嘴，才说：“吻你。”  
“你——”BamBam气急，说，“你亲我做什么。”  
金有谦掐掐手心，小声说：“少校，我想追你。”

后来的一切仿佛水到渠成，没有令人热血沸腾的率领万军只为救君性命，也没有狗血的发情期成为催化剂，更没有一纸婚约促使二人直面感情，只是普通的心动。  
普通的心动，让之前毫无顾虑的少校在上战场时会想，万一自己没了，那个人会有多难过。  
普通的心动，让被家里三人宠上天的小王子义无反顾地报考了军校，只为了和心爱之人能共赴沙场。  
十一月十四日那天，金有谦生日的前三天，BamBam裹着寒风闯入了金有谦的住所。那是金有谦在皇家军事学院附近的住处，上课期间他都住在这里。  
金有谦正睡得迷迷糊糊的，揉着眼睛问：“怎么了？”  
BamBam环住了他的肩，金有谦这才意识到他的手一直在颤抖。  
皱皱眉，抓住他的手充当了暖手宝，问：“发生什么了？”  
BamBam语无伦次地说：“我在战场上，前几天，没有注意，差点就被一个伪装虫族给偷袭了，如果不是副官反应及时，你，你可能就见不到我了。我当时满脑子都是，你要怎么办，我们还没有结婚，我们还没有孩子，不行，你想要男孩还是女孩？”  
金有谦愣了愣，抱住BamBam拍了拍他的后背，说：“没事，没事就好，不怕了。”  
与其说他安慰过于有限，不如说其实他的脑子已经是一滩浆糊了。安慰着安慰着，怀中的人的心情已经平复，安慰的人内心却翻滚起了波涛。  
“我问你呢，你想要男孩还是女孩？”BamBam倚在他的肩头，小声说道。  
“嗯？”那人瘪瘪嘴，“我只想要你。”  
“要吧，我也想要你。”  
过了良久，金有谦浆糊般的脑子才转过弯来，撑着BamBam的肩膀后退一步，直视着他的双眼，问道：“你认真的？”  
“我二十四岁了，我可不想死的时候还是个处男。”BamBam咧开嘴笑道。  
金有谦严肃道：“呸呸呸，说什么死不死的。”  
BamBam无所谓地耸耸肩，被逼着“呸”掉了对自己的诅咒。  
金有谦这才挠挠脑袋，小声说：“但我这也没有安全套啊。”  
BamBam也小声回他：“不怕，怀孕了就公开身份结婚。”  
金有谦骂了句脏话，抱起BamBam往房间走去。  
“那我倒是希望我能准一点。”

军装解起来本就不易，更别提金有谦的手正因激动而微微颤抖，数次让好不容易冒出头的纽扣又滑了回去。  
BamBam看不下去，拍开金有谦的手自己将衬衫纽扣解开，一颗接一颗，细腻的肌肤慢慢展露出来。  
金有谦摩挲了两下BamBam的锁骨，手指顺势往下，轻轻逗弄了几下淡色乳晕中挺立的茱萸，引起身下人的阵阵颤抖。  
“别。”BamBam的声音微颤，一把抓住了他捣乱的手。  
金有谦顺从地放过了可怜的小茱萸，帮着BamBam把解开扣子的衬衫脱下。因为这个动作，BamBam微仰起头，精致的喉结暴露在了金有谦眼前。  
金有谦咽了咽口水，俯身含住了那小巧的喉结。  
“啊，你别咬。”BamBam吃痛说道。  
金有谦小心地舔了舔被他咬出的痕迹，又凑上去吮吸一下。  
BamBam轻笑一声：“你怎么跟狗一样。”  
金有谦“嗯”了一声作为回复，连咬带啃地亲着BamBam的脖颈。  
“可能有点疼。”金有谦抚上了BamBam后颈处的小小凸起，说道。  
“没事。”  
话音刚落，金有谦的虎牙就刺破了BamBam的肌肤，Alpha霸道的信息素瞬间侵入了Omega的腺体。  
“啊……”BamBam疼得眼泪都下来了，但同时在体内尘伏已久的欲望被点燃，属于Omega的信息素从体内弥漫出来。  
金有谦也嗅到了这股香味，眼神深沉几分，看着他殷红的嘴唇吻了下去。  
“唔唔……”  
金有谦霸道的吻让BamBam有些慌张，但很快就沉迷于这唇齿交融的感觉。  
一只火热的大手顺着BamBam的腰线落在了挺翘的臀部，狠狠揉了几下，很快就让白皙的臀肉染上了绯色。  
“嗯……”BamBam抗议地瞪了金有谦一眼。  
金有谦笑了一下，放过了被吻肿的嘴唇，一个个吻落在了他的锁骨、胸膛、小腹……  
作恶的手指探到了那个隐秘的小穴，小心翼翼地在入口处探了一圈，让BamBam不禁害羞地用手臂遮住了眼。  
“少校，你看看。”金有谦哄骗着BamBam睁开了眼，“你流了好多水。”  
那根该死的食指上是晶莹的水光，BamBam羞红着脸骂道：“闭嘴。”  
金有谦却是舔了一下，笑着说：“很甜。”  
“啊，你这个人。”BamBam红着脸打了他几下，力道很轻，软绵绵的。  
手指渐渐往深处探索去，就像是好奇的探险家进入了一个幽深的洞穴，时不时就抚摸上岩壁，感叹大自然的奇特。  
见BamBam放松了下来，金有谦又加入了第二根手指。  
“嗯……啊……”BamBam皱起了好看的眉。  
“怎么了？弄痛你了吗？”金有谦忍得满头大汗，但还是柔声问道。  
“也没有……就是感觉，很奇怪……”BamBam说。  
BamBam咬咬唇，心疼地擦了擦金有谦脑门上的汗，说：“你……直接进来吧。”  
金有谦先是一喜，又留恋地在穴口刮搔了几下，引得少校浑身一颤。  
“我太大了，怕你痛。”金有谦柔声说。  
BamBam摇摇头，脑袋撇到一旁，自己用手指撑开了穴口，小声说：“进来吧。”  
金有谦再也忍不下去了，扶着小小谦准备探穴。  
“唔……啊！”  
刚进去一个头，金有谦就感觉世间极致的细软包裹着自己的男根，虚眯着眼慢慢操了进去。  
少校的腿被金有谦抱了起来，环在自己的腰上。他的头正埋在枕头里，发出闷闷的啜泣声。  
“宝宝，还好吗？”金有谦哑声问。  
BamBam带着鼻音闷声说道：“嗯……你动一动……”  
金有谦还能说什么，抱着他的腰大开大合地操动起来。少校干净笔直的腿随着他的动作晃动着，纤细的脚踝绷紧，可爱的脚趾不自觉地用力。  
从未被人进入过的小嘴死死咬着他的肉棒不放，被操到某一处时还会像真正的嘴一样吮吸，金有谦开始有意操向那一处，这让一直害羞不愿露脸的少校抻长了细白的脖子，不再压抑自己的呻吟声。  
“啊……哈啊……嗯……轻点……啊……”  
金有谦骂了句脏话，温热的唇覆上了挺立的乳粒，狠狠咬了一下，又心软地舔舔讨好，将流出的点点血迹添去。  
他又去吻BamBam，这让少校尝到了他口腔中的血腥味。  
“嗯……”  
金有谦又是一个用力，让BamBam闷哼出声，不慎咬伤了金有谦的舌头。顿时，血腥味在两人的口腔内弥漫。  
金有谦吃痛，委屈地说：“你咬伤我了。”  
BamBam笑了笑，说：“活该。”  
金有谦暗暗记仇，一个用力，长鞭直直肏入了生殖腔门。  
“啊！”  
少校的泪花被激了出来，让二皇子殿下轻柔吻去。  
“别……”  
“宝宝，叫哥哥。”金有谦说。  
BamBam看了他一眼，作死地嗤笑一声，道：“小子……想的美。”  
身下又是狠狠一个顶弄。  
“嘶……”  
“就叫一下，乖。”金有谦哄骗道。  
“真想听？”BamBam殷红的唇翘了起来。  
金有谦忙不迭地点头，肉棒讨好地为肉壁小幅度按摩着。  
“嗯……哥哥……”  
这一句哥哥让金有谦瞬间理智尽失，腹下那物件越涨越大，再也顾不得什么温柔体贴，只想操坏这诱人的小嘴。  
“啊……金有谦你！嗯……啊哈……”  
浪涌般的快感冲打着他，激起一片片小小的水花。肉体的撞击声和暧昧的水声充斥了整个房间。  
“哥哥……呜好哥哥……慢一点……别……我受不了了好哥哥……”  
生殖腔门被肏开了一个小缝，金有谦不管不顾地往门口撞去，不甚在意BamBam支零破碎的求饶声。  
他咬着BamBam的耳朵，说道：“给我生个孩子，嗯？”  
原本清高的少校此时早已不复原本的模样，白皙的身体上处处都是他留下的痕迹，眼睛因为哭泣而有些微肿，鼻子也红红的，很是可爱。  
BamBam的声音已经因为先前的哭闹有些哑了，带着点委屈的意味，说：“二皇子的命令，属下哪敢不从。”  
金有谦亲了亲他的鼻尖作为安慰，身下又大开大合地操弄起来。  
“啊！”  
一个瞬间，BamBam只来得及发出这一个单音，便根本发不出任何声音，巨大的快感扑面而来，肉穴痉挛般紧缩着，全身止不住地颤抖，小巧的玉茎也颤巍巍射出了一股浓稠的白精，悉数落在两人的腹部。  
生殖腔的门被肏开了，肉棒虽然只进去了一个头，但那其中就像有千万个小嘴正吸着金有谦的分身，一个挺腰，肉棒前端猛然涨大，卡在了腔口无法动弹。雄性精华便被射入了生殖腔内。那浓烈且灼热的粘稠液体击打到生殖腔的肉壁上，让肉穴又是一阵紧缩。  
“嗯……啊！”  
BamBam紧闭双眼抻长了脖子，大张着嘴像溺水了一般，被修剪得当的指甲刺进了金有谦的皮肤。  
待肉棒前端恢复了正常大小，金有谦才慢慢退了出来，带出了一大股粘稠的液体。  
他怜惜地看了看紧皱眉头的BamBam，吻了吻他的眉心，轻柔地抱起他，说：“我帮你清洗一下吧。”  
BamBam逐渐恢复了神智，小声问：“就一次？”  
金有谦笑了笑，说：“这是你的第一次，好好休息一下吧。我们以后的日子还长着呢。”


End file.
